


Jax's secret

by fandomsaf



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstage, Coming Out, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax has been keeping something from Miles and Miles wants to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jax's secret

**Author's Note:**

> i know this gets worse near the end sorry about that oops but this is milax with a slight slight hint of biancalya if you squint. ENJOY!

Jax wasn't happy.

Miles could tell just from looking at him. Jax's once straight posture had been replaced by a low swinging back and his eyes always seemed to be drooped to the floor. Jax used to have a style of clothing which Miles used to take the mick out of him for but now they seemed to be replaced by a grey hoodie with a black logo which was simply lacking Jax's flamboyant colour. Miles had also noticed that Jax's confident cocky smirk had left his face and been replaced with a blank expression. Jax had also simply stopped talking to Miles which confused Miles even more.

Him and Jax were supposed to be best friends , partners in crime, but now Jax can't even look at Miles in the eye. Miles did wonder if he had done anything wrong but he couldn't think of anything apart from the time he complimented Kit's track and not his which he did apologise for quickly afterwards. Maybe Jax just stopped liking Miles which did upset Miles as he had become very fond of Jax. Maybe a bit too fond.

Miles always wanted to go up to Jax and ramble on to him for hours which he hadn't felt for anyone else really. He felt safe around Jax. He hoped Jax had felt the same around him too. Whenever their skin seemed to touch he got a burning sensation and he wasn't sure why. He assumed for a while it was an allergic reaction and he should just avoid Jax which was why he chased after Julie for a while. Yet whenever he wasn't with Jax he felt the urge to go round to his house and talk to him so he was sure it wasn't that.

To be completely honest Miles missed Jax. He missed how he could just talk to Jax about anything and he didn't care. He had so much to tell him too. About the new minecraft mods. Troye Sivans new single Youth and how he wanted to make a cover for it. His new medication.

Miles and Jax had been friends for a whole year which was a very big deal for Miles as because of his sickness most people left him after he told them as they usually thought it was contagious. Jax wasn't that stupid. Jax was different. Jax stuck with him and Miles liked the idea of having a real best friend not one which he made up in his head. It worried Miles slightly that Jax hadn't seemed to be hanging out with anyone apart from Bianca and this had made Miles thought that they might've started dating which for some reason made Miles feel sick. Not that Bianca wasn't nice to Miles as she was a bit too nice in fact but Miles just didn't like the idea of Jax talking with somebody other than him which was awfully selfish of him to think but he couldn't help it. 

Miles looked at Jax one last time wanting to meet his eye. Willing for his lazy smile to bounce back onto his face yet there was nothing. Jax kept looking at the ground which frustrated Miles even more. He could tell Jax was doing this deliberately yet he couldn't quite work out why. Maybe there was something Jax wasn't telling Miles or anyone for that matter. That would explain the hushed whispers and the nervous quivers in his brow. 

Miles couldn't work out why Jax wasn't telling him this yet Bianca seemed to know. It wasn't fair really what had Bianca done which Jax hadn't? Had Bianca blackmailed him? Held him to hostage? Miles sighed biting his lip looking back at Alya who was talking to Miles about something which Miles really didn't care about.

"So that was totally unfair and I expect Bianca to not get away with it." She moaned as she looked at Miles expectantly while he didn't say a word as he didn't know what to say. "Oh yeah Biancas a total bitch." Miles said halfheartedly. Alya groaned making Miles turn his mind back to her "You weren't listening were you?" Alya said slowly as if Miles had the brain capacity of a slug. 

"Yeah I was Bianca did something which pissed you off," He said quickly to change the subject as he never liked talking about people behind their back. Alya groaned again and was about to correct him when Miles cut her off and said "Do you know whats up with Jax?"

Alya shook her head dully wanting to get the subject back onto her and Bianca. "No but Bianca-" Miles nodded slightly and walked up to Jax ignoring Alyas attempt to talk about her as per normal. Jax had seemed to notice Miles as he had turned deliberately to face the wall as if he wasn't there. 

"Yo Jax." Miles said slowly. Jax didn't respond and Miles felt himself get more and more annoyed "I know you can hear me Jax." He said again which made Jax look at his shoes turning his head to the ground as if he was about to break any second. "Jax just please respond." Miles said with desperation hanging onto his voice. 

Jax sighed but turned to him with a scowl pouted on his face "What?" He growled. Miles paused as he hadn't actually alliterated what he was about to say. "I um..." His voice trailed off as Miles looked at Jax. He noticed his eyes had bags under them pulling any happiness down and his face was slightly damp as if he was just crying. 

"Spit it out." Jax said abruptly causing Miles to snap out of his trail of thoughts. "I want to know why you haven't spoken to me." Miles said confidently. Jax laughed slightly making Miles's nerves come back. "What are you talking about?" Jax said sharply "I haven't been doing anything differently." 

A small crowd had slowly formed making Miles feel even more anxious than before as his fear of people had started to hit in. "You know what I mean." Miles said slowly surprised at how confident that he sounded. "You have stopped talking to me or even looking at me." Jax stood still silently which seemed to wind Miles up even more. "If you have a problem with me just say it to my face!" 

Jax didn't say anything and Miles pushed him to get his attention. "As I thought you are too scared to say anything." Jax's eyes widened slightly. "No I'm not!" Jax retorted standing up straight. The crowd around them started to chant wanting drama and Miles smiled slightly enjoying the attention. "Then say it." Jax looked at Miles then to Bianca then back to Miles. Miles grinned getting ready for some actual reason so he could finally sleep again. "I've gotta go." Jax ran out. 

The crowd looked at both of them in confusion and Miles stood there in shock. He breathed slowly but followed him not wanting to give up on this. 

Jax was standing in a corner of the boys bathroom breathing slowly. Miles looked closer and he saw tears falling down his face. Jax stepped back the second Miles walked in and he quickly looked down. "Look Jax," Miles sighed and Jax just shook his head "Stop talking to me please." Jax muttered which made Miles shut up for once.

"Jax why won't you tell me ? I know you are hiding something." Miles said quietly starting to feel bad for Jax. He shouldn't have shouted at Jax in the hallway and he knew that now. Jax didn't say a word. "Dude your my best friend," Jax seemed to winch at this which made Miles wonder what he wasn't saying "If you could just tell me please" Jax shook his head walking closer to Miles "Can you just shut up for one second?" Miles laughed and stepped towards Jax face to face "I don't see your problem I don't understand why you can't just tell me-" Miles got interrupted by Jax's soft and firm lips. 

Miles raised his eyebrows in surprise and he was awfully tempted to push Jax off yet he couldn't and he wasn't sure why. Jax stepped back gasping as Miles stood there in utter shock. "I'm so so sorry." Jax said slowly. Miles nodded as he was unable to speak. "I didn't mean to do that I'm so sorry." Jax stuttered as Miles mumbled now able to pronounce words "It's okay." Jax lowered to the floor. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Jax asked quietly and Miles shook his head slowly. 

Miles sat down next to him looking at the floor. "I'm gay." Jax said interrupting the sudden silence. Miles nodded and mumbled "I know." He looked at Miles and smiled and he smiled back. Miles slowly put his hand over Jax's shaking palm "And that's okay." He said slowly. Miles felt a tingle down his arm and he grinned bigger as he felt a blush go to his cheeks. 

Miles and Jax sat there hands entangled enjoying their company. Was this a start to something new? Miles didn't know. All he knew is that whatever it was he was going to be with Jax. And that was good enough.


End file.
